This invention relates to power-driven modular plastic conveyor belts and, more particularly, to plastic belt modules having upstanding structures, such as flights, made of resilient materials.
Modular plastic conveyor belts, constructed of rows of belt modules hingedly linked together at hinge joints between adjacent rows, are widely used to conveyor articles. Many applications require a conveyor belt to transport articles on an inclined path. To prevent articles from sliding down the conveying surface as the belt traverses an incline or a decline, flights are often used. Typically, flights are in the form of plates extending perpendicularly from the conveying surface of a belt. The flights form walls past which conveyed articles cannot slide. Although flights are often detachable from a belt module, usually flights form an integral part of a belt module, molded as a single part. Because plastic belt modules are typically molded out of a thick, hard plastic material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and acetal, they are somewhat inflexible. Conventional integrally molded inflexible flights are susceptible to damage because they extend upward from the conveying surface. The flights can bump into obstructions or be damaged by contact with conveyed articles. The top edge of a flight is especially vulnerable to scoring and chipping.
Thus, there is a need for a flight that is not so susceptible to damage.
This need and others are satisfied by a conveyor belt module embodying features of the invention. The module comprises a module body made of a hard plastic material. The module body extends in length from a first end to a second end. The module body includes first and second sets of hinge eyes formed along the opposite first and second ends. A base portion lies between the first and second ends. Upstanding structure made of a resilient material having a bottom and thermally bonded to the base portion of the module body extends to a height above the base portion greater than the length of its bottom.
Another version of belt module comprises a module body made of a hard plastic material. The module body has hinge eyes along opposite ends of the body and an intermediate base portion between the opposite ends. An integral frame standing up from the base portion is at least partly encapsulated by a resilient material.
In yet another version, a conveyor belt module comprises a module body made of a hard plastic material. Hinge eyes along opposite ends of the module body flank an intermediate base portion. Upstanding structure made of a resilient material is thermally bonded to a textured surface formed on the base portion of the module body.
In a further version, a conveyor belt module includes a module body made of a hard plastic material. The module body includes first and second sets of hinge eyes formed along opposite first and second ends of the module body. An intermediate base portion is between the first and second ends. An integrally formed frame extends upward from the base portion. A resilient member is thermally bonded to the base portion and the frame.
A method for forming a flighted conveyor belt module according to an aspect of the invention comprises: molding a module body having a base portion out of a hard plastic material; and thermally bonding a flight made out of a resilient material to the base portion of the module body.
Thus, the invention provides, among other benefits, a flexible upstanding structure able to yield to obstructions and impacts so as to avoid damage.